Romanogers Week 2016
by Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: It's Romanogers Week 2016 and here is my take on all of the beautiful topics for this week. Enjoy.
1. Life Partners

**Welcome to Romanogers Week 2016! This is my very first week doing this so….yeah. This week is all about the love of Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff my second favorite OTP.**

 **So sit back and enjoy!**

 **Day 1: "Life Partner"**

 **Life Partner- A person with whom one is in a long-term monogamous relationship.**

* * *

" _Love is for children Natalia, remember that. Any sign of love is going to be your downfall in the end. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes sir."_

That was twenty-five years old when she was only five years old. The Red Room took a lot away from her at such a young age. Her family, her friends, and most of all her love. She had love for her parents and her school friends but once the Red Room came along it was nothing but a faded memory. She would never have a family nor a life partner. Until now twenty-five years later when she met man named Steve Rogers.

* * *

" _Why don't you want to be in a relationship?" he asked her one night after they had sex. It was the type of relationship they had, a friends with benefits one. There was no such thing as being gentle with each other or making love as some may call it._

" _Because it wouldn't work out in our line of work Steve." She replied. It was the same question with the same answer everytime. It wasn't the fact that their friends with benefits relationship wasn't amazing, because it was, it was just Steve wanted to know why they couldn't go farther._

" _You said that last time."_

" _You brought up the question last time."_

" _Natasha," he said sitting up so that the sheet covered his naked lower half of his body. She sat up as well holding the sheet to her chest so everything was covered._

" _Steve," she replied in the same tone._

" _I need a real answer."_

" _That was a real answer."_

" _No it wasn't Natasha! It's the same reply I get everytime I ask you why we can't be something more than friends with benefits. I'm just another play toy?" The red-head felt as though her heart was just hit with a knife. Did he really feel as though was just another notch in her bed post? Has he always felt this way? So many questions ran through her head and before she could say anything Steve left the bed in search of his clothes._

" _Look Nat, I love you a lot but until you feel the same way and ready to be in a relationship, then I can't keep doing this." he said while putting on his clothes. After he was done he grabbed his phone, keys, and wallet and walked over to the bed to give her a kiss on the lips, before walking out of her apartment._

That was Saturday night when he last heard from her and it was starting to get to him. No one has seen her at the tower or at S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. It was a waste of time to ask Fury, since the man would simply say "She is for me to know where she is."

Steve soon give up his search after a long day and went to his apartment instead of the tower. He took a shower and decided to relax in some sweatpants and a t-shirt. The Captain was half done with a T.V. show when the doorbell sounded.

Quietly picking up his shield the blonde made his way to the door, protecting himself if it was an attacker. When he opened the door, the blonde was surprised to find Natasha standing there with her red hair in a neat ponytail, black pencil skirt, black stilettos and white collared shirt.

Steve stepped aside to let her in before closing the door behind her and put down the shield.

"How are you?" he asked walking into the kitchen to grab both of them a bottle of water. She followed and took a seat at the dinner table and removed her heels; her feet on fire from being in them for 12 hours straight.

"I'm not going to lie, I've been a mess lately." She stated as he passed her the water before taking the seat across from her.

"I was looking for you today."

"I know Pepper told me. I wanted to talk to you today but Fury sent me on a mission in New Jersey."

"Oh." The silence stretched between them almost comfortable but it had a lot of tension in it. There were things unsaid that needed to be said, eventually one of them would have to make the first move.

"The reason why I didn't want to be in a relationship with you was because when I was younger I was taught that love was for children. Everything I loved was taken away from me at a young age. I love you Steve but I don't want anything else that I love to be taken from me." Natasha confessed. Wordlessly Steve stood up until he was in front of his girlfriend and dropped to his knees in front of her, looking her dead in the eye.

"No one and I mean no one is going to take me away from you. Do you understand that Nat? I love you too much to let anything happen to us. Every mission we get back from we will come home to each other. If love is for child Nat, then I'm willing to be childish with you. I love you." He said before leaning up to capture her lips.

Natasha returned the kiss with as much passion as her boyfriend picked her up and carried her to his- later he would argue that it's _their_ \- bedroom.

That night was spent making passionate love and revealing everything that they loved about each other. From that night on Natasha knew that she found her life partner.

* * *

 **The end I have finished Day 1. This chapter was about to be only 600 words but my friend was like add more details. I was typing this up during the Superbowl and when the halftime show came on I was barely paying attention to the story.**


	2. Aware

**Here we go! Day 2, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 2: "Aware"**

 **Aware- is the bitter sweetness of a brief and fading moment of transcendent beauty.**

She was there and he knew it.

The club was jumping with people drinking and dancing with each other as if the world stopped for this brief moment of time.

She looked beautiful as always. She has on a black dress, with her sparking green eye and fire red hair.

"Don't you want to dance?" she asked in his ear.

"Of course I do." He said with a smile. He grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. For the rest of the night he was enjoying the time he spent with her, until the bitter sweetness of her leaving with her friend.

"My name is Natasha."

"I'm Steve."

"Until we meet again Natasha." he thought.

* * *

 **I really didn't understand this topic but I did the best that I could. So I hope you guys enjoyed. Love you guys….**

 **Until next time**

 **-xo**


	3. You Two Against the World

**Day 3: You Two against the World**

 **They feel so linked together that they're ready and willing to take on any feat of life, so long as they have their soulmates by their side.**

* * *

They stood together watching what could be the last amazing view they could ever see.

The city was flying. They just fought an army of robots. This day couldn't get any crazier.

"Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock….." Natasha stated.

"Not 'till everyone's safe." Captain Rogers said with determination in his voice. The spy smiled on the inside for his fearlessness, that's one of the many things she loved about him. Not that she would admit it out loud.

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there."

"I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it."

"I didn't say we should leave," he turned to look at her with a surprised face, but she continued anyways. "There's worst ways to go. Where else am I gonna get a view like this?" They fell into silence that was somewhat comfortable with some tension in it.

"I never knew you liked Banner." He said breaking the silence. She looked at him with wide eyes before turning back to the wonderful view ahead.

"I never really did. I just wanted to get my mind off of the one person I couldn't have." She replied honestly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"The one person I couldn't have is only because I don't know how he feels about me. I learned from a young age that love was for children but when he came around I realized that we could be childish together."

Steve looked at the redhead beside him and give her a smile that she kindly returned. They turned back to the view before Steve looked back at the Russian and walked closer to her. Natasha turned to look at him in confusion and his lips were suddenly on hers.

The feeling of his lips on hers wasn't a bad feeling, it was actually the best feeling in the world. Steve was gentle with her and took his time exploring her mouth, never rushing her. Natasha's shock wore off as she wrapped her arms around Steve's neck as his arms went around her waist.

The city wasn't flying. They didn't fight an army of robots. The day did just did get crazier.

The kiss ended when they both heard Pietro running towards them. He smiled at the couple and nodded his head in approval before turning his sight to the view in front of him. The spy and solider untangled themselves and turned back to the view in front of them.

Natasha felt when Steve enlaced their fingers together and she smiled at him. That's when Nick damn Fury flew up in an old S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier smiling at the three of them. And for the first time Captain Steve Rogers cursed.

"So this is S.H.I.E.L.D?" the speed runner asked.

"This is what S.H.I.E.L.D's supposed to be." Steve said.

"This is not so bad."

The red head smiled and looked over at her new lover for the next order of action. He looked back at her with a smile before turning his attention to the task at hand.

"Let's load 'em up."

This day proved that even if the world is ending your love is there for you no matter what even if it took being with someone else to prove that your love for them is strong.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so freaking late with this stuff but on the bright side I saw Kung Fu Panda 3 and Deadpool.**

 **Let me tell you guys something…if you have not seen either movie get in your cars and see both of them. They are so freaking funny.**

 **Anyways only 80 more days until Captain America: Civil War.**

 **Until next time**

 **-xo**


	4. Mamihalpinatapei

**Day 4: Mamihalpinatapei**

" **Is the wordless yet meaningful look shared between two people who both wish to intricate something but are reluctant to start it."**

* * *

The team went to a local bar for some relaxing time with each other after a few busy months. They guys; Sam, Steve, Thor, Tony, and Clint, sat at the table drinking beer while the ladies; Natasha, Maria, Pepper, Jane, and Darcy were at the pool table.

The friends noticed at every few minutes Steve and Natasha would look up and smile at each other before continuing their conversations with their friends.

"What's up with you Cap?" Pepper asked as Darcy took her turn in the pool game. The question cause Natasha to snap her head from the blonde to her strawberry blonde friend.

"Nothing."

"Stop lying. You guys have been staring at each other since we got here." Jane added in.

"I'm serious, there's nothing going on."

"Besides the loving looks you guys have been giving each other for the past twelve minutes." Maria said as she lined up the white ball to hit her yellow one.

"Friends can't give each other looks?" the redhead asked getting slightly annoyed with her friends asking so many questions.

"Not looks of love. You know you can talk to us about anything Nat." the CEO said gently. The spy sighed as she lined up the white ball to the green hoping it would hit the blue and orange at the same time, causing her to win the game.

"I may have a small crush on Steve."

"I knew it!" Jane said with a huge grin on her face.

"If you knew why didn't you say something?"

"I wanted you to admit for yourself Tasha. Anyway how long have you had this crush on him?"

"A few months."

"And you never told him?" Maria asked next.

"No because he probably doesn't like me back."

"You would know until you talk to him. Plus you two would make a cute couple." Darcy added in with a grin.

* * *

 **With the guys...**

"Why do you and Romanoff keep doing that?" Tony asked while putting his beer on the table.

"Doing what?" Steve asked pretending not to know what he was talking about. The look has been going on for a while now, no one knew when it started but it was stating the obvious and getting on Stark's last nerves.

"Giving each other the lovely dovely look but you two don't make a move. Admit it you like her." The guys waited for an answer for their Captain as he blushed redder then Natasha's hair. Maybe he did have a small (huge) crush on the redhead spy, but she said it once before "Love is for children." So Steve never asked her out or told her how he feels about her due to that one phrase.

"Friend Antony is right Steven. Please just admit your feelings for Lady Natasha." Thor told his friend with encouragement. The solider took a deep breath and thought of the pros and cons of telling his friends the truth. Pro he could get the truth off his chest but the con is that if he didn't tell them, they wouldn't leave him alone about it.

"Okay I like her. So what? It's not she likes me back anyways."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked.

"She told me that 'Love is for children.' So I let it go."

"So what? She told me that once too. It's all in her head because of her past. Steve, you broke down the wall she built now just tell her how you feel. Plus it pretty obvious that you like her and she likes you. Just tell her before it's too late." Clint stated seriously.

The night went on with both parties trying to make up a plan for the two to tell each other how they really feel for one other. Even if it doesn't happen tonight, Steve and Natasha will always share their special look for one another.

* * *

 **A/N: Day 4 is done! Finally!**

 **Anyways until next time**

 **-xo**


	5. James Rogers

**Day 5: James Rogers**

 **The son of Black Widow and Captain America.**

* * *

October 7, 2015

Natasha sat on the bathroom floor waiting for the fifteen minutes to be up. For the past few days she hasn't been feeling herself; she's been throwing up, feeling light headed, and she couldn't get into her favorite pair of jeans two days ago.

" _Maybe you should see the doctor. You might have the flu." Pepper told her. Natasha shook her head before looking back at her friend._

" _My serum doesn't allow me to catch the flu remember?" Pepper made an 'O' shaped with her mouth when she remembered the conversation that she and Nat had about her past a year ago._

" _How often do you and Steve…you know….have sex?"_

" _Pepper….."_

" _I'm just saying you might be pregnant."_

" _I can't get pregnant. They made sure of that."_

" _Ever watched Jane the Virgin?"_

" _Yes but…."_

" _Life works in weird ways. Just go get a pregnancy test."_

" _I'm not ready to be a mother. Hell I don't even know if I could raise a child correctly without fucking their life up." The redhead said with tears in her eyes. The CEO wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulder, allowing her to cry in her arms._

" _You'll make a great mother Nat, don't worry about that. We're here for you. Me, Tony, Sam, Bruce, Clint, Jane, Maria, Nick, and most importantly Steve."_

Here she was two hours after her talk with her best friend, sitting on her and Steve's apartment's bathroom floor. She was sure that she couldn't get pregnant due to the Red Room but if she was…..she wasn't ready to be a mother. She might mess up the child's life as her's was.

Hell her and Steve weren't even married or engaged for that matter! They never really talked about kids before because of their lifestyle and the dangers in the world.

Her timer on her phone went off and the spy slowly got off the floor and walked to the sink where she left the test. Her eyes widen in shock and tears began to fall freely on her face.

Natasha Romanoff.

The most deadly assassin in the world.

The Black Widow.

Was pregnant.

* * *

Steve came home a few hours later from a mission he was on earlier. He was still in his Captain America outfit when he went to pick up so Chinese food for himself and his girlfriend.

"Nat! I'm home!" he said when he closed to the apartment and locked it. The blonde put down his gym bag and walked to the kitchen and placed the food before washing his hands and unpacked the food. Soon he felt two tiny arms snake around his waist while the person's head rested on his back.

"Hi Nat."

"Hi." She returned back, quietly. Too quiet for Steve's liking. So he turned around and looked at his girlfriend. She was wearing of his shirts, with her red curly hair faming her face, and she was looking down at her feet, signs that something was troubling her and he wanted to find out.

"Is everything okay?" he asked as he pulled her chin so she can meet his eyes. Once they did meet, the blonde saw that her eyes were red and puffed up as if she has been crying for hours.

"Natasha…."

"I'm pregnant." She said cutting him off. If she didn't she would have lost all the courage that she built up. The room was silent to the point where you could hear a pen drop.

'She was pregnant.' That was all that ran though Steve's mind. They never really talked about kids before but he had one life wish it would to be a family with Natasha. Suddenly he dropped down on his knees and held her by her waist, while kissing her stomach happily.

"I'm going to be a father." He repeated over and over again.

"So you're not mad?" she asked in a nervous tone. Steve looked at her with widen eyes and a frown on his face.

"Why would I be mad? I'm going to be a father."

"I just thought you might be upset, you know since we never talked about having kids before and I didn't know if you were ready." The redhead explained. The blonde smiled at her before he went back to kissing her unseen baby bump.

"You and my child make me the happiest man in the world Nat. I'm happy that you're pregnant with our child. I love you and don't you forget that." He said before he continued to kissing her stomach happily.

The sight made Natasha smile and tears of joy ran down her face. The solider stood up after a while and kissed Natasha with passion on the lips in which she returned.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Over the next nine months they told the team, who were shocked but was happy for the couple anyways. The spy and solider asked if Bruce could be the doctor, and jumped at the chance.

They also found out that they were having a boy, decided to name him James after Steve's best friend James "Bucky" Barnes. As a surprise they told Tony that Anthony was going to be the middle name and to the day Natasha would never forget the look on his face.

Of course Tony wanted to go over the top with the baby shower, his reasoning was "This little guy is going to be the first mini Avenger! We have to go all out!" That statement led Pepper, Jane, Darcy, Laura, and Maria to plan the baby shower instead.

The Barton children were happy that they were getting a little cousin, Clint was happy to become an uncle, and Laura helped Natasha with what to expect during the first few months of motherhood.

Nick Fury mumbled something about becoming a grandfather for the fourth time (the first three were Clint's children), but loved the idea anyways.

On June 17, 2016 Steve was holding his new son James Anthony Rogers.

Three years later he asked Natasha to marry him and of course she said yes. Tony wanted to plan to wedding and everyone quickly said no, causing him to pout.

* * *

 **A/N: I love this chapter the most! Cute little James Rogers. And yes I had James' middle name after Tony.**

 **Until next time**

 **-xo**


	6. Feel Secure and Protected

**Day 6: "Feel Secure and Protected"**

" **Regardless of the gender of you partner, he or she should always make you feel you feel secure and protected."**

* * *

Natasha smoothed out her black evening grown and checked her lipstick one last time before stepping out of the car. It was her and Steve's first night off since being married almost six months ago.

So natural Steve wanted to go see the play "Sleeping Beauty" and of course Natasha can't tell her husband no, so here they were enjoying the play and a night together.

The play to "Sleeping Beauty" was wonderful.

Everyone in cast and crew did an amazing job, that they got a standing ovation, until Natasha spotted a red dot on Steve's head. Out of natural reaction she pushed him down causing the bullet to go straight through her shoulder and of course the pain was automatic.

"Nat what just happened?" Steve asked, voice laced with worry. Once he touched her shoulder, she hissed out in pain and the solider quickly pulled his hand back to see it covered in blood.

"Nat you just got shot!"

"Yeah that I know." Quickly they made work of removing his jacket to cover her shoulder as they made their way to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

"Goddamn bitch." She cursed as Phil removed the bullet from her shoulder.

"Language Romanoff."

"I wouldn't have to curse if she didn't try to kill my husband." She said with a hiss as the older agent applied cleaner in the wound.

"Well you pushed him down in time. Don't worry Nat we'll find who tried to kill Steve. Everything is going to be okay."

Natasha could only nod her head, but deep down she knew that she had to protect Steve at all cost.

* * *

 **A/N: I might turn this one into a really story. I'm not sure yet.**

 **Until time**

 **-xo**


	7. Inseparable

**Day 7: "Inseparable"**

" **They will always remain together, no matter what circumstances that can come."**

* * *

It was Clint who noticed it first.

The closest when they walked together.

The secret laughs and jokes.

The training with one another.

Something was going on with his best friend and Captain Rogers.

"Nat what's going on with you and Rogers?" he asked while they were filling out paper work from their last mission in Venezuela.

"I don't know what you're talking about Clint." She replied without looking up from her report.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. It's you guys are inseparable."

"Whatever Barton. I think you hit your head harder than I thought." Natasha said with a smile on her face. The archer dropped the conversation although he knew that later that night his friend will sneak into their Captain's room and they both would come to breakfast with marks all over them. Clint also knew that during the mission that day when Nat got hurt Steve would stay by her side the whole time.

Yup the two were inseparable.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah...this took forever but now it's done! We should have a Laura and Clint month I'm just saying!**

 **Until time**

 **-xo**


End file.
